College Experience
by JustTakeALook
Summary: Bella/Edward, Canon Couples, AH. Bella just changed schools and is now going to UCOA, a university in New York. She's going there with her best friends, but she will meet also new ones. She might not know of Edward, Alice's brother, yet but she will soon. RATED M, but it'll be my 1st time writing lemons. I'll do my best! Thank you very much and please review! FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**College Experience  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not something I own. I think I do own the character named Stefan from my story.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I walked out of the entrance and took my phone out of my back pocket. I dialed the familiar number and then, after making sure it had started calling, I put it in my ear. I didn't have to wait too long. The, as always, excited and chipper voice started talking immediately.

"_Hey! Did you finish already? How was it? What did you wear? Please God; don't say you wore whatever you wanted!_" I sighed.

"Calm down, Alice. Yes I finished earlier. It was…ok. You know how I am around people. And I wore what you gave me to wear last night. Happy? Did I forget a question?" I asked.

"_No. Oh, I'm so happy for you!_" She said and then let out a shriek of happiness. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, it was just a presentation. No biggie."

"_Whatever. So how was it? Did they like the speech?_" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say the liked it. Maybe from the applause in the end. I must have been like a tomato with all the red on my face." I lightly laughed with Alice.

"_WOW! That is so great!" _She said.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a grin.

"_And now you are also going to the UCOA, which is amazing because it's the best university in New York, ever!" _She said, probably with a grin matching my own.

"_They better put as together and of course with Rose, or I will…" _She stopped when she heard my gasp.

"Alice…" I whispered disgusted.

"_What happened?" _She asked.

"Oh my God, Alice. I stepped into poop!"

"_Poop? What do you mean Bella?" _She asked.

"Yes! Freaking dogs that go and…and…do it on the road. God! Ugh!" I said angry as I was and took out a tissue to try and wipe out this…thing, off my shoe. Then I heard a giggle from the other line and looked angrily at the phone.

"Are you laughing?!" I asked and Alice started laughing hysterically. I heard faintly, a male voice from the other line, probably in the background.

"_Alice. What happened? Why are you laughing?" _the voice asked_._ That was for sure, Jasper.

"Alice, I hope you stop laughing so hard. I will go now to try and clean this thing somewhere. Give hello and a hug to Jasper from me. Just to mention, I'm later going to UCOA. I want to see it. If you have stopped laughing then come too. Chao!" I said and ended the call. She better come.

I walked a few blocks down, until I found what I was looking for, a cafeteria. I walked in and went immediately to the bathroom. After cleaning carefully my shoe and washing my hands. I went to the front and bought the coffee of my liking. As I waited for the girl to make it, I thought about today.

Today, I was leaving from my old school and going to a better one, the UCOA. I had to do this ending speech and then I could go to my new school. UCOA is said to be a very good university in New York. All my friends are going to be there too. Alice will be going now, as I am, with Jasper probably. I don't know about Rose and Emmett. Maybe they will come tomorrow. Alice mentioned the possibility of her brother coming. I can't remember his name but I think she said he must be about the same age as I am.

I shrugged. We'll see if he comes. Note to self, if he comes ask Alice.

The girl called me and I paid for the coffee. I walked out of the cafeteria and went to take my bus that was would get me to UCOA. I almost missed it, when I got at the bus station, and I quickly got in, gave my ticket and sat at an empty seat. The bus wasn't full, so I chose a seat beside a window. I took out my earphones, so I could listen to some music. I had my earphones on, when I felt a nudge in my shoulder. I took out one earphone and looked up to see who nudged me.

"Hey!" The boy said. He smiled at me with a line smile and I smiled back. He seemed nice. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He sat down next to me.

"Hel-…hello." I stammered. Maybe it was because of my shyness.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for coming here out of the blue, but there aren't so many people on the bus and it would be better if I had someone to talk to. My name is Stefan. Nice to meet you." He flashed me one of his smiles and put his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Bella." I said and shook his hand, smiling back. At least I could now talk without stammering. I continued to have only one earphone on, but I turned my music down a bit, so I was sure I would be able to hear him.

"So, where are you going? I don't suppose this bus is going to many places. I'm going to UCOA. It's my first year there. Have you heard of it?" He asked smiling again. So he was too in UCOA. One more friend to have there, besides my other best friends. I grinned at him before answering.

"Really? I'm going there with my friends too. And it's my first year too. That's great." I said.

We continued talking about the school and when we arrived there, we got out together. He was offering to get me in because he knew some things. He came once before and he had explored some part of it.

We passed the empire entrance and walked through the big park that was in front of the tall building, with the cobbled lanes and the trees and the flowers. I knew I was gaping but I couldn't stop it. Stefan was smiling and kind of laughing at me. He was trying to suppress it but I knew better. Girls and boys were sitting either on the ground looking around or sitting on picnic tables with laptops or textbooks in front of them. Some were talking with other people, laughing.

Many were gaping and looking every little thing like me.

"Laugh it up. It's ok. I know I look ridiculous looking around like that." I said looking at Stefan. He laughed a bit shaking his head.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just your that your expression is… it's just…" He couldn't find the right word. I stopped him from searching the right word, as not to embarrass myself even more.

"Yeah, I know. Now could we move inside?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. After you." He said and we started walking to the main door.

**A/N: I hope you like it. UCOA is just a creation of my imagination and I don't think it exists. I have already written other two chapters and if you decide you like it I will check the 2****nd**** chapter and do some changes before I upload it tomorrow. In this story it's, honestly, like someone is saying to me what to write. Do you think it could be Edward? :D **

**I have some links of photos (in my profile) of how I approximately picture my characters that will show up chapter by chapter. I don't own the photos; I just wanted to show you more details about them. Leave your review!**

**Lots of love **** ,**

**Kristi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**College Experience**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I think I own the characters named Stefan and Aaron.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Wait." I said. We had reached the main doors and I remembered something I wanted to do. "We should get in with the right foot. For good luck. Come on." I said and took his hand so that we could walk in together and at the same time. He tensed up a bit when I took his hand and I frowned but I shook my head and continued. I took a deep breath to relax from my excitement and we moved together with our right feet and finally got in.

"So, do you like the inside as much as the outside? Because out there you looked like a kid in Christmas." He said smiling and laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. And yes, I think it's great. No, no I think it's fabulous." God! I'm turning into Alice. He laughed again.

"So, we discussed this very much, but we should better go to the receptionist. Time passes quickly and we have to go to our rooms too." He said. Of course, the rooms. I hope Alice did her magic tricks and put us together, with Rose too.

"Do you know with who you will be?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"I don't know, but I hope they put me either alone or with my best friends. I don't think I want to be with some stranger." He said. We walked to the receptionist. The little label in her desk said that her name was Mrs. Cope.

Before Stefan could start talking, another boy appeared next to him with a grin on his face. He looked for a minute at my direction before he turned and started talking to Stefan.

"Hey, bro! What's up? Did you get in yet? I think they put us together." He said excitedly while he patted Stefan's shoulder.

"I didn't get the chance to ask if I got in yet. How do you know they put us together? By the way this is Bella. Bella meet this jerk I call my friend, Aaron." He said with a laugh. Aaron hit him in the back of his head. I smiled and put my hand out for him to shake. He took it firmly and shook it.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you." He said, smiling.

"Same here, Aaron." I said. I let my hands fall to my sides and turned to Stefan.

"You can go if you want. I will wait here for my friend anyway. It's no problem." I said to assure him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Well, it was great meeting you. We are having a party so, if you want tonight you can come. You and your friends are welcome. Take my number, in case you want something. See ya."

"Buy Stefan. Aaron, again it was great meeting you." I smiled at them and waved as I saw them walking down the hallway. I took my time looking around now that I was alone. At the end of the hallway, was a big living room with a fireplace in the center of the facing wall. There were couches and tables all around the room and in a corner of the room, was a library with big and old shelves, full of books. Paradise for me.

Note to self; come back here to check the library out.

There were tables with some chairs to sit and read. Maybe Mrs. Cope from the reception was keeping the library, because there wasn't someone there now. Students were in the tables and the couches, talking among themselves, reading books and studying.

Someone hugged me from behind and put their little hands in my eyes to prevent me from seeing. I knew immediately who it was. "Do you really want to do this?" I asked her and crossed my hands to my chest. I felt her shrug behind me and a giggle escaped her. I smiled at the sound.

"Ok, Alice. You can take your hands now and…I have a surprise for you, too!" I said and she quickly took her hands off my eyes and came in front of me. She grinned. She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands happily.

"What is it? What is it?" She asked.

"Ok, I will tell you and then we will go to the reception and then to our rooms, cause I want to put my things in before tonight." I said.

"Ok. But why before tonight?" she asked smiling widely as if she already knew what I was going to say. I swear this girl sometimes can predict things.

"We are invited to a party tonight. And I also wanted to…" I didn't finish because Alice was suddenly hugging me tightly to her. And I swear, again, that this girl can have super strength sometimes.

"Alice…can't… breathe." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I am so excited." She shrieked again.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Remember what I said. Firstly, go to the reception, secondly, go to our room and then go to the party." I said calmly and started dragging her to the reception, where Stefan and I were before. I think I heard Alice matter under her breath something that sounded very much like 'party pooper'. I chose to ignore it.

I stood in front of the reception and politely coughed to get the attention of, as the label said, Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, dear?" She said looking between Alice, who was now pouting probably from before, and I.

͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟ ͞ ͟

After having what we needed we headed to our room. Alice was now jumping up and down, like the little energy ball she is, maybe because the preparation for the party, was coming closer. We walked to our room, while looking at the map that Mrs. Cope had given us.

The room turned out to be more than great. The walls were the color of light beige, which gave light to the whole room, together with the two windows in the wall that was further in the room. On the left wall were three beds, ready and clean to sleep in, with white sheets. It would only need a comforter and it would be perfect.

There was already a little lamp on the bedside table, next to each bed. In the corner of the room, where the windows were, was a wooden desk with its chair and another desk lamp on it.

We left our suitcases beside the beds and moved to the one and only other door inside the room. Of course it led us to a small bathroom with all the basic things already inside. I turned my head to Alice.

"We should probably unpack our suitcases and put our things in order, because later we have a party to go to." I said the last part in a sing-song voice, for the sake of Alice. Anything to make her happy. Besides, I had accepted to go to. The truth is I didn't want the 'time to dress up' come, yet.

I think Stefan is a very good person. Aaron might be too, I just didn't have the chance to speak much with him. Something else came to my mind and I turned and got out of the bathroom to find Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she lifted her head to look at me. She was sitting with her legs crossed, on the floor, next to our suitcases, which were both open, and looking at the clothes. Probably for later tonight.

"When is Rose going to come? Have you talked to her?" I asked and sat on one of the beds.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon. I said there was a party and she wanted to come. Besides she was going to come tomorrow, so yeah…" she said with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at our suitcases.

"Is Emmett and Jasper coming?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows to her. She knew what I meant, judging by her now rosy cheeks. She was head over heels for Jasper. As was Rose for Emmett. And, surprise-surprise, I was the only one alone. I sighed. If you looked back at my dating history, you would see nothing, except of course Mike. We dated back in High School. But, just the thought of it now, made me shudder. Things didn't go that far with him, thank god for that.

We made our room, put the clothes in the wardrobe that was there and then I told Alice to go shower, so I could go next. After having showered, Alice got ready in a few minutes and was just doing her makeup, when someone knocked on our door. I went to open it and was instantly met with a pair of familiar baby blue eyes.

"Rosalie!" I said and jumped to her, so I could hug her. She laughed in our embrace.

"Bella! I'm here. Where is Alice?" she asked and we heard Alice saying hello to Rose from inside the bathroom.

"Is Emmett and Jasper here too?" I asked. She nodded and made her way in to the room with her suitcase in hand.

"Yes, they came with me and they're now arranging their room. I think Edward is with them too." I simply nodded.

In my years of friendship with Alice and Rose, I hadn't seen Edward. I didn't see Emmett and Jasper much either, but I had met them. Edward wasn't always around and as Alice said one time, he was 'brooding by himself'. I shrugged.

"Bella, come here." Alice called me. She shoved a pile of clothes and accessories to my stretched hands before I could say anything, and then she pushed me to the direction of the bathroom door to get ready. I close the door behind me and turned to inspect the clothes she had given me.

She had given me a simple black tank top and a pair of red legging and for sh-…

"Alice! Did you give me red pants?! How do you expect me to go out like that?" I yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Dress and don't say a word. You'll thank me later." I heard her say and Rose laughed. I huffed and started getting dressed. Alice had given me a pair of simple black ballerinas, because she knew that my balance was not one of the best. To top it all off, she game me many bracelets with black strass all over them. (**A/N: Not the best definition, but you can look at my Polyvore account to understand what I wanted to say. Thanks!**) I just put on some mascara and eyeliner with a bit lip gloss and got out of the bathroom ready to go to my first party at college.

**A/N: So that's it! I hope you like it! I was planning on putting the party in here but I changed my mind, so the party will be on chapter 3, which I will upload probably on the next few days. Check out my Polyvore account (link on profile!) so that you can take a look at the girl's clothes! Please leave your review!**

**Love ya all, **

**Kristi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**College Experience**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't think I own Twilight. Maybe in my dreams. The things I own from this story are, probably the characters I create and the plot! :)**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom and found Rose and Alice waiting for me by the door. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, with her small heels, creating a clicking noise. Rose was just shaking her head at Alice, with a small smile on her face.

They both looked gorgeous in what they were wearing. Rose was dressed in a dark blue-purple tank top, with a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black strap high heels. She had put on red lipstick, had bracelets on one hand and was holding a black clutch. Alice was wearing a silk pink tank top, which did a little ruffle on the front, with a pair of beige tight leggings. And I noticed that for the first time, I saw her wearing low heel shoes. She usually wore high heels or flats. She had topped it all off with a nude bag, that was hanging loosely on her shoulder. She turned to me and huffed.

"Are you ready? It took you ages to get out of there." She said and started moving to the door but changed her mind and took my hand in her little one.

"Someone gave me a handful of clothes to put on. I'm so sorry for being late Princess Alice." I said mockingly but smiled nonetheless.

"Alright, alright…come on. We'll be late." She said and started dragging me out of the door by the hand she was holding in a death grip. Rose was following close behind us quietly laughing at our antics.

"You should be grateful I didn't give you high heels to wear. I'm being very good today." She said and a pleased smile appeared on her face.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. The party was in a house outside campus. It was pretty big, with a garden full of flowers of different kinds and colors. There were spotlights in different places and all around the flowers, giving them nice lighting from different angles. It was truly beautiful.

The loud sound of music that was coming from inside the house, echoed through the neighborhood. As we were getting closer to the main door of the tall house, I recognized the song that was currently playing and hummed quietly the lyrics under my breath.

I couldn't see clearly inside the house from all the dark and the fog from the cigarettes. Alice was still holding my hand, so when she moved to the furthest corner of the room, I was dragged with her. We passed through the room, through the sweating bodies, from all the dance, and ended up to a point of the room where was a table full of drinks. Charlie would have killed me if he knew about all this. But he's not here so…

Alice forced one in my hands and motioned for me to drink it. And I did. I just let go. Because I was in a party and I wasn't going to sit in the corner like I, most times, did back in high school parties.

After a few drinks my mind was foggy and I couldn't think clearly. I was sitting by the staircase, looking where Alice and Rose were dancing. I was a little exhausted after many dances with both Alice and Rose, so I said I needed a break and went to the kitchen to get another drink.

And now here I was with another drink in my hand, I didn't know exactly how many I drank but maybe it was the fifth or sixth drink I had. My mind could concentrate on counting but it could understand that this was probably the furthest I have ever gone.

I noticed a guy looking at my direction. He was very good looking, with reddish blond short hair and from what I could see; he had also a great body to match with his face. Once he saw I had noticed him staring at my direction, he motioned me with his hand to come. And I did. A new song started playing and I got excited, blood pumping in my veins from my heart to my body. I got closer to him and he took me in his hands, bringing me closer to him. I placed my hands to his neck and loosely left them there, as he put his hands on each of my hips. I murmured the lyrics to myself, my face to his neck. I felt goose bumps to the place my breath was coming out in his neck. I smiled swaying my hips to the rhythm. I would have probably fallen but he was keeping me tightly to his body.

"_Be whoever you have to be, _

_I won't judge you._

_Sing whatever you have to sing, to get it out _

_And not become a recluse about, how to come out,_

_I know you never meant to but you_

_Oh yeah you do."_

As the lyrics ended and the refrain started, I looked up at his lustful eyes. He was looking at my lips and he was leaning in coming closer and closer, as I was doing, unconsciously.

With the intensity of the refrain of the song our lips met. I can't say I didn't like it but it didn't create butterflies in my stomach or made my heart speed up. It was just a kiss. You can call me romantic, but that's me. So when the song ended, I pulled back and without looking back at the man, went outside in the garden. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars in the black sky. After that I must have either passed out from the exhaustion and the alcohol or fallen asleep.

Either way, I woke up in a bed. I opened my eyes to look where I was, but that was a big mistake. It's like the light burned my eyes and I could hear my heart beating in sync with the pounding of my head.

"Oh God!" I muttered. I heard the light steps of someone coming beside me. That someone talked in a hushed voice somewhere near my head.

"Shut up Emmett! You're going to give her a bigger headache than she already has." Said a ringing voice. Alice.

"But I want to talk to her." Emmett whined. So much like a little kid.

"Can it not wait?" Alice asked sounding pissed off as I heard her leave something on my bedside table.

"No, it can't. I want to ask her what she was she was dreaming about. She said something about a polar bear." He said and burst out laughing. I put my hands on either side of my head, trying to keep it together. I heard a slapping noise.

"Ouch, Rosie! Why was that?" I opened one eye and saw Emmett rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Bella! You have to get up or you'll be late for class!" At that I got up immediately from the bed. How could I possibly forget about class? Classes started today.

"Yeah, right." I said and, while swaying a bit, I gulped down a Tylenol for the major headache I had and started getting ready.

**A/N: This was it! I know I was supposed to update it on Tuesday or Monday but I was studying for a test that we have after winter break and it's very important! The song that I referred to the party is Sway by The Kooks and the song that Bella hummed when they went to the party is On Call by The Kings of Leon.  
**

**Happy New Year again! :D**


End file.
